It is known that certain aromatic raw materials and natural essential oils and terpene compounds contained therein have mite-repelling effect or miticide effect.
For example, JP-A-5-178712 discloses mite-repelling effect by aromatic raw materials such as benzyl formate, benzyl acetate, benzyl propionate, benzyl butyrate, benzyl valerate, benzyl caproate, benzyl phenyl ketone and benzophenone, terpene compounds such as linalool and limonene, and natural essential oils such as lemongrass oil, geranium oil, rosemary oil, laurel oil, peppermint oil, spearmint oil, lavender oil, caraway oil, cassia oil, calamus oil, fennel oil and thyme oil.
Since natural essential oils are substances having extremely high safety for human bodies, it is desirable if mites can be controlled using natural essential oils. However, according to studies carried out by the present inventors, it was revealed that when a natural essential oil is applied to a habitat of mites in an amount by which high miticide effect can be obtained, the smell of the natural essential oil in its surroundings becomes extremely strong which causes a tendency to give its user and those around the site unpleasant feeling.